I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of animated figures. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of animated marionettes. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of animated portions of marionettes.
II. Prior Art Statement
Marionettes manipulated by strings or control lines have long been known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,528 discloses a figure toy comprising an egg shaped head and movable arms which are manipulated by control lines. U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,499 discloses a marionette construction which includes articulated feet hinged to an end of a leg member. The marionette is articulated by control lines which extend to a hand operated manipulator. No control lines extend to the feet in this disclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,865 discloses an animated show-window for articles of clothing. The articles of clothing are animated by control lines which extend to various articles of clothing arranged within the window. A pair of control lines extend to the toe portion of a pair of shoes to move the toes of the shoes up and down in a animated manner. The shoes do not move along the floor of the window. The toes of the shoes move alternately up and down with the heel of the shoe never leaving the floor.
The above listed U.S. patents constitute the closest prior art known to the applicant and his attorney.